


Clothes Make the Woman

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon, F/F, Luisa can't handle it, Rose in a suit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa is supposed to accompany Rose to a fancy party since her father is out of town. Only Rose's chosen outfit for that evening makes it very difficult for the both of them to leave the hotel room and actually go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is more Rose in a suit, only smutty this time... Can you blame me? 
> 
> This fic was inspired by @civmirus' drawing of Rose in a suit, so you can thank her for this as well. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!
> 
> (I can't get the html for the link to the drawing to work, so you can just copy and paste http://civmirus.tumblr.com/post/143872229610/janethevirgin-roisa-fanart-doodle-suit )

‘Rose, have you seen my earring? I am missing one…’ Luisa trailed off as she turned around and caught sight of Rose, her mouth falling open slightly.

‘Have you checked the bedroom?’ Rose said distractedly, busy straightening her tie. She only looked up at Luisa when she didn’t get a response.

‘Is something wrong?’ she asked, tilting her head to the side as Luisa was silently staring at her. Seemingly oblivious that she was the source of Luisa’s stunned shock.

The missing earring had been completely forgotten as Luisa’s brain short-circuited. She was too busy taking in every little detail about Rose’s outfit to respond to the redhead’s questions.

Luisa was used to spending quite some time staring at Rose, all that flawless skin on display when Rose wore the dresses so prevalent in her closet was very hard to ignore, but this was something else entirely. There was some fancy party later that night, and as Emilio had gone on a fishing trip, he had asked Luisa to accompany Rose. So she had expected Rose to wear a dress for the evening, only that wasn’t what Rose had picked out for this party.

It was a suit.

Rose was wearing a suit and it fit her so well it could only have been tailored to her body.

The black slacks followed the lines of her leg so perfectly they looked painted on. Rose was facing her right now, but Luisa would have bet all the money in her trust fund that Rose’s ass looked phenomenal in the tight trousers.

Her white blouse was straining at the top button and made Luisa wish she could just put her hands on the lapels and pull, making buttons pop off in all directions.

The pitch-black jacket was molded to her body, fitting her shoulders perfectly and highlighting her narrow waist while accentuating her breasts.

To complete the picture, Rose was wearing a skinny black tie, the silky material falling down straight between her breasts, and black stiletto heels sharp enough to stab a man.

Rose looked absolutely incredible, but there was something about the outfit that pinged a different emotion than just lust in Luisa brain.

Rose’s outfit wasn’t just different from what she normally wore; she seemed to hold herself differently, like she was a different person.

Luisa wondered if this had been more Rose’s style when she was still a lawyer, _before_ her dad came along. Because while it was undoubtedly still Rose, there was some unfamiliar edge to her. Something Luisa didn’t completely understand and couldn’t reconcile with the woman she thought she knew so well.

The thought lasted just a second, and Luisa didn’t know exactly what happened in between, but the next thing she knew was that she had Rose pinned against the wall. One hand intertwined with Rose’s, pressed back above the redhead’s head, Luisa’s other hand wound around Rose’s tie.

She smirked at Rose who smiled back at her, amusement shining in her eyes.

‘Why don’t you dress like this more often?’ Luisa asked, tugging playfully on Rose’s tie.

For a moment something dark could be seen in Rose’s eyes, then she blinked and it was gone, but Luisa was sure it had been there.

‘Because I wouldn’t be able to leave the house without you jumping me,’ Rose grinned cockily.

‘You’re right about that,’ Luisa said before crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss, her hand releasing Rose’s to start working on the buttons of her blouse.

‘We can’t, we have somewhere to be,’ Rose protested breathily, halting Luisa’s progress on her blouse by capturing the brunette’s hands in her own.

‘You should have thought of that before you dressed like this,’ Luisa smirked, grabbing Rose by the tie and leading her to the bedroom.

‘Lu,’ Rose tried again, not so cocky now but having no other choice but to follow Luisa towards her bedroom. ‘People will talk when I don’t make an appearance.

 ‘Well, let’s just say you got very hot all of the sudden and didn’t feel like going,’ Luisa grinned, backing Rose up against the foot of the bed, pushing her onto it with a well-placed shove to her shoulders.

‘Luisa,’ Rose gasped, her hair fanned out around her on the pillow, surprise evident on her face.

‘Yes?’ Luisa said, hiking her dress up around her hips so she could straddle Rose, pinning her to the bed underneath her.

‘I-’ Rose started, as Luisa began undoing the buttons on her white blouse again.

‘Hmm?’ Luisa hummed, popping Rose’s collar so she could slide the tie free. She did really enjoy the look of Rose in her white bra with the black tie running between her breasts, her shirt hanging off her shoulders. But she had a better use in mind for the tie than just pure decoration.

‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’ Rose said, her voice a little hoarse from arousal as Luisa untied the tie, looping it around Rose’s wrists before tying her bound hands to the headboard.

Luisa just smiled: Rose said that so much it was almost meaningless by now. It had never once stopped them anyway.

‘I know, but let’s walk through what would happen at that party,’ Luisa said, satisfied she’d securely tied Rose’s hands to the headboard she moved down, pressing kisses on every square inch of uncovered skin, uncovering more as she went on.

‘We’d show up,’ Luisa said between kisses. ‘We’d endure the staring and the whispering because you showed up alone _in a suit_.’ More kissing. ‘You’d greet the people you know who’d all immediately turn their backs after to hide their jealousy at how _amazing_ you look.’ Kiss. ‘You’d grin because you know the effect you have on everyone.’ Her kisses had left a trail of red lipstick marks over Rose’s face and neck, all the way down to her chest. ‘I’d want to kiss the smug grin off your face, but I couldn’t, because we’re in public…’ Luisa said, pulling Rose’s bra down to kiss her breasts, no longer needing to continue her narrative.

‘Okay, I get it, we’re staying in,’ Rose whimpered breathlessly, pointlessly tugging at her restraints.

Luisa chuckled softly; as if that hadn’t been decided long ago.

With one last kiss to the hollow of Rose’s throat, Luisa got up. She reached behind herself to drag down the zipper while admiring her handy work.

Rose hadn’t lost a single article of clothing, which was just what Luisa wanted. There was no use in Rose wearing a suit if it was just going to end up on the floor immediately after.

‘Lu,’ Rose whined, wriggling on the bed, still unsuccessfully trying to slip free.

‘Yes?’ Luisa asked, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting gravity take over and the dress fall to the floor.

‘I need you,’ Rose said hoarsely, her eyes hungrily running up and down Luisa’s form.

Luisa smiled, keeping eye contact with Rose as she unhooked her own bra and added it to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. She then lifted her hands up and took the clip out of her. Letting it tumble freely around her shoulders.

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ Rose sighed in awe, once again struggling against the black silk tie keeping her away from Luisa.

‘So are you,’ Luisa said, moving back onto the bed, straddling Rose’s hips before leaning down to kiss her. Rose’s mouth hungrily meeting her halfway.

When Luisa pulled back from the kiss, Rose’s eyes were heavily lidded, her chest rising and falling in a fast tempo and her lips were red from than just lipstick.

Luisa smiled softly to herself as she traced all the lipstick marks she had left on Rose earlier. They were just temporary, but they were still signs that Luisa got to do this. On some days. That she got to tie Rose up, undress her, kiss her, touch her. And for now that was enough. It wasn’t truly. But it was all she could have: some days. And she would take that over nothing.

Parting Rose’s open shirt further, Luisa ghosted her hands over every inch of available skin, Rose arching up into her touch.

Luisa never get enough of touching Rose, her fingers mapping every mole and freckle disrupting smooth, ivory skin. She committed every one of Rose’s reactions to her touch to memory. How she would shiver when Luisa softly ran her hands up her sides. How she would moan when Luisa massaged her breasts, how she would arch up into Luisa’s hands when the massage turned rougher. How she would pant and whine as Luisa kept teasing her, avoiding all the sensitive spots in her body just so. And how she would smile and sigh when Luisa finally gave in and gave her what she wanted.

Right now, Luisa was running her hands down Rose’s sides, brushing against her hipbones, following the shape of the bone down to Rose’s thighs.

‘You know what would be fun?’ Luisa mused, pressing down on the button keeping Rose’s dress slacks closed.

Rose didn’t rise to the bait, only bucking her hips up in response.

‘It would be fun to drag your pants down to your ankles, your underwear following suit and then fuck you _hard_ with a strap-on while you’re a half-dressed mess. Because this suit is doing things to me,’ Luisa said, running a finger down Rose’s chest. ‘But sadly, that equipment isn’t available right now, so I guess I’ll just have to make do,’ Luisa grinned, popping the button on Rose’s slacks, moving her hands inside.

She gasped in surprise when there was nothing separating her from Rose’s slick warmth.

‘You’re bad,’ she laughed, leaning in to nip at Rose’s lips.

‘Can’t wear underwear in these pants, they’re too tight,’ Rose smirked, rolling her hips up into Luisa’s hand. ‘Panty lines and all.’

‘Sure,’ Luisa teased, trying to get a good angle in the tight confines of Rose’s pants.

Judging from Rose’s gasp a little later, she had found the right angle.

Luisa started moving her hand at a counter-rhythm to Rose’s hip rolling after a few minutes. She loved Rose like this, desperate, just chasing her release with utter abandon. Not censoring herself in any way.

Luisa then switched positions slightly, almost laying down on top of Rose so she could kiss the moans from the redhead’s lips. Relishing every one of them.

‘Don’t stop,’ Rose panted, her eyes closed, her breath ragged and her face and chest flushed.

Luisa could see Rose grip her restraints tighter, her knuckles white as she struggled not to pull on them.

In a moment of sympathy (she hated not being able to touch Rose when their roles were reversed) she almost undid them. But then she remembered the pay-off of being restrained, how much deeper the pleasure seemed to run when you had absolutely no control over it. And apart from the tugging, Rose didn’t really seem to mind.

‘I – So close-’ Rose gasped, her back arching up as Luisa sped up her thrust, the tight space of Rose’s pants causing the heel of her hand to rub against Rose’s clit with each stroke.

Rose hadn’t needed to say anything; Luisa could tell from the fluttering of Rose’s muscles around her fingers that the redhead was close to climax.

‘Come for me,’ Luisa whispered as she leaned in, sucking softly on the pulse point in Rose’s neck. Not enough to leave a mark but enough to push Rose over the edge as she twisted and curled her fingers inside of her.

‘Fuck,’ Rose moaned as she arched off the bed and her muscles seized up.

Luisa kept her fingers moving for a little longer, pushing Rose into a smaller, second orgasm just moments after the first. She only stopped after Rose limply collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing rushed. She pulled her hand out of Rose’s pants and sucked her fingers clean before softly stroking the redhead’s brow and cheeks.

‘Hey,’ Luisa smiled, peppering little kisses all over Rose’s face and neck as the redhead recovered. ‘Have I told you how much I like the suit?’ she whispered, kissing Rose softly on the lips.

‘No,’ Rose said, her voice low and hoarse, her lips curling up into a small smile.

Luisa raised an eyebrow.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and the smile became a full on grin. ‘You showed me pretty well, though.’

Luisa laughed, still smiling when she leaned in to kiss Rose, undoing the tie that kept the redhead’s hands bound above her head simultaneously.

Rose groaned as her hands were finely freed, flexing her fingers, working the stiffness from her arms.

Luisa gave Rose one last once over, the suit was wrinkled and hanging open and yet Rose still looked drop-dead gorgeous and ethereal. She tossed the tie off the bed before Rose got any ideas of returning the favor.

‘I think I’ll wear a bowtie next time,’ Rose mused, rubbing her chafed wrists.

The mental image of Rose with an undone bowtie hanging around her neck sent a fresh flood of arousal to Luisa’s center. Only now realizing how aroused she’d herself gotten from seeing Rose like this, dressed up and disheveled.

‘How so?’ Luisa swallowed hard, gingerly taking Rose’s wrists into her hands and massaging them.

‘It’s too short to tie my hands with,’ Rose grinned, suddenly flipping them over so she was hovering over Luisa.

* * *

‘Move, something is poking me,’ Rose said, unsuccessfully trying to move out from underneath Luisa.

Luisa gave a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t comply with Rose’s wishes. She felt relaxed and sated and moving even an inch from Rose’s naked chest would ruin all of that.

‘Lu,’ Rose sighed, squirming underneath her.

Luisa’s response was to hug Rose’s even tighter and press a couple of soft, sweet kisses to the underside of her jaw.

‘I don’t wanna let go,’ Luisa whined.

‘Just for a moment,’ Rose pleaded. ‘Never mind, I got it.’ She held the object of her frustration up for Luisa to see.

‘My earing,’ Luisa grinned, accepting the diamond from Rose and fastening it in her ear. ‘Great, now we can finally go to that party.’

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes.

The party had started three hours ago, their clothes were all wrinkled from lying on the ground, their hair and makeup were a mess, and she was pretty sure neither of them should try and walk on heels for a prolonged period of time.

‘I think we missed that window,’ Rose smiled, tipping Luisa’s chin up for a kiss.

‘All your fault; you shouldn’t wear something so irresistibly hot around me.’

‘I have a white one too,’ Rose smirked, watching as Luisa’s eyes went wide.

‘Show me,’ Luisa husked, kicking Rose from the bed. Rose in suits was definitely a weakness of hers so seeing Rose in a white suit might actually kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> That was all the "Rose in a suit" fics I have for now, but if you have any prompts (involving suits or otherwise) I'd love to hear them! For the people who I first made imagine Rose in a suit and are now as obsessed as I am: I am not sorry, this was my plan all along! Muahaha!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and if you have some time, please leave a comment. They mean almost as much to me as Rose in suits!


End file.
